1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to locking devices and in particular to a safety and security device for a load binder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Locking devices are well-known in the prior art and a variety of different types have been devised for securing various items that require locking for security and safety reasons.
For example, load binders of the type used for tightening tensile members may benefit from a locking device such as the present invention. Such load binders are extensively used in the trucking industry for securing certain types of loads on flatbed semi-trailers and truck beds. They are generally used in conjunction with tension members such as chains, cables and straps which are placed over or secured to loads. For example, a load of logs or utility poles stacked lengthwise on a flatbed semi-trailer or truck bed may be secured with several chains attached at their respective ends to the trailer and placed over the load at spaced intervals. Load binders may then be employed for placing the chains in tension.
A common type of load binder comprises three pivotally interconnected sections and employs an over-center locking principle. Examples of this type of load binder are shown in the Smith U.S. Pat. No. 2,564,82l; the Ratcliff U.S. Pat. No. 3,271,007; the Durbin U.S. Pat. No. 3,418,008; the Lyons U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,252; and the McWhorter U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,062,206 and 4,238,940. Several of the aforementioned patents show locking devices for holding the respective binder handles in their closed and locked positions. For example, the Smith U.S. Pat. No. 2,564,821 discloses a cotter key, the Lyons U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,252 shows a padlock and the McWhorter U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,940 teaches the use of a keyed cylinder lock for securing the respective binder handles in their closed and locked positions.
However, a substantial percentage of the load binders presently in use in the trucking industry do not have such locking devices. These unlocked load binders pose threats to the security of the load and to the safety of all persons near them. Load binders which cannot be locked in place render the loads that they are securing susceptible to theft and may themselves be stolen. Furthermore, the handles are typically held in place by an over-center arrangement, but can sometimes be released accidently, for example by a sudden slackening of the tension member which allows the handle to fly open, with the possibility of causing injury either from th sudden release of the handle under great force or the release of the load itself.
The locking device of the present invention is particularly designed for use with load binders that are not equipped with other locking mechanisms. Heretofore there has not been available a locking device with the advantages and features of the present invention.